


What do I do

by TheNako



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kevin is a slob, M/M, Never knew that was a popular tag, that's not good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNako/pseuds/TheNako
Summary: In this world, soulmates receive whatever the other loses.Baby blankets.That one teddy bear that you loved but just got lost over the years.That homework assignment you're actually sure you did.Your soulmate has them all.





	1. Untitled

He was six when he got his first item. A Mickey Hat.

His mom squealed when he told her that something had just popped next to him on his bed.

“Oh, it's your soulmate, Connor! Whenever your special someone loses something, it's going to come straight to you!”

Connor frowned. He hoped his special someone wasn't into weird things, like zombie masks or evil dolls.

“So, what was it?”

“A Mickey hat!”

She blinked. Then she gaped. Her mouth hung open. It was only a split second, but it was enough to signify something was wrong. Mrs. McKinley never, _never_ did something uncomposed as gaping.

That night, Connor could see the light in the living room long after he went to bed. He didn't mean to, but he could hear snatches of whispered conversation.

“... has to be a mistake.”  
“I know, it's just … what if he really is … “

_Really is what?_ He pondered over that question until sleep overtook him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The items kept coming. Obviously this person wasn't very organized, because he would get something almost every week. Usually, it was something insignificant, like a pencil (with a Nemo eraser at the end) or a sock.

Sometimes, though, he would get things that were … strange.

Like a blue mitten.

_I thought blue was for boys, Mom._

A little action figure.

_I never knew girls played with action figures too!_

Sometimes at night, he would stay up, thinking about his soulmate. _What does she look like? Maybe she likes Disney, too! I'll have to ask her when I meet her._

_What if she’s not a she? What if my soulmate isn't a girl?_

He ignores that little nagging voice, because no, his soulmate can't be a boy. Connor is a boy, which means that his soulmate is a girl. Case closed.

One day, that little voice voice got an amp and the “what if” part went away.

He was lying on his bed, working on a particularly nasty math problem when a plastic card plopped onto his pillow. He picked it up.

It read, “Hi! My name is _______!”

In that blank, scrawled in black sharpie, is the name Kevin.


	2. Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is worried. That's literally the point of this chapter. To have Kevin worry. 
> 
> Thank you.

"Mom!"

"What, honey?"

"How old were you when you started getting Dad's stuff?"

"I'm a bit busy right now, Kevin."

"Just tell me and I'll go!"

"Oh, alright. I was ... let me see, four? Five? I don't quite remember..."

"FoUr?"

"Well, your father was and is not a very organized person, darling."

"Mom?"

"What?"

"When am I going to get my stuff?"

"Oh, honey. Don't be worried about that! You'll get them when God decides you're ready. Okay?"

"...okay."

"Night, sweetie."

"G'night, Mom."

\---

He lay awake for a long time that night in bed, and prayed to Heavenly Father. 

 

"God? I've been real good, and maybe I think I'm ready? To get my soulmate?"

A sigh. 

"Please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. 
> 
> Connor is actually so organized that he has only lost one thing. Ever. In his 11 years of existence, the only thing that Connor McKinley has lost is a pencil. 
> 
> Of course, Kevin is so unorganized that the moment he got the pencil, he lost it amid his piles of laundry and boom, it just flew back to Connor. 
> 
> I know, frustrating.


	3. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little Connor ... I swear from the next chapter we'll have some action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally updated so ... yeah! I actually have an idea of where this is going, which probably means update spam for the next week.
> 
> And no, it won't be a happy ending.

 

_Kevin._

 

He whispered the name quietly to himself.

_Kevin._

It felt … he honestly didn't know. Weird? Maybe. But also sort of magical.

He wondered what Kevin looked like. Tall? Short? Was he Mormon, too? He tried imagining hugging Kevin, kissing Kevin like his parents did when Dad came home.

_“Hi honey,” he would say._ He made a face at the idea of calling someone _honey._   


Kevin.

He said the name every night after his prayers. He could imagine Kevin, who was tall and funny and had fluffy hair, protecting him from the scary monsters, together with God.

**\----------------------**

 

 **"** Connor, honey, wake u-"

 

Mrs. McKinley stopped dead in her tracks. 

 

Connor was asleep, with an angelic little smile on his face, hair all messed up from flailing around during his sleep, looking absolutely adorable. Which was fine. 

 

That wasn't the problem. 

 

The problem was the little card clutched in his hands. 

 

A card that did not belong to him.

 

A card that proudly stated that the owner's name was "Kevin".

 

A scream rose up in her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are amazing! Also, thank you for dealing with my inconsistent updates (if anyone's still reading this)


End file.
